The Prince, the Witch, and the Princess
by lifefire38
Summary: A massive collaborative retelling of Utena, adding new characters and drama, plenty of romance, and of course, hilarity. Alt Universe, various pairings. Humor is very mature at times and rampant implications are present.


--- Authors' Notes ---

We do NOT own any incarnation of Revolutionary Girl Utena, but if we did, this is how the story would go.

Update schedule: Schedule? Not on your life! This is a collaboration written between two college students and a recent college graduate. It'll be updated as Yuuka has time and inspiration, and also when Yuudai and Kyra are available to help her.

Summary: A massive collaborative retelling of Utena, adding new characters and drama, plenty of romance, and of course, hilarity. Alt Universe, various pairings. Humor is very mature at times and rampant implications are present.

Whew! This collaboration is intended to be rather huge. The ocs, [Yuuka, Yuudai, and Kyra for those not familiar with the series] have gone through multiple name, outfit, and even a few personality changes but I think we've got them all settled into something reliably writable now. There will eventually be more art done, there is a photobucket gallery up but it contains many spoilers.

As for the story, while we intend to follow the serieses as closely as possible there will come points where the story must diverge. I'll take a moment to warn you now: Anything and everything from the manga, the show, and the movie are potentially cannon. We have changed a few things, such as the dueling arena, around to make things a little more fair for... well, that would be telling. ^_~

Characters in this chapter:

Utena Tenjou

Kyouichi Saionji

Anthy Himemiya

Yuuka Kiryuu

Kyra Mizuko

Touga Kiryuu

Wakaba Shinohara

Yuudai Koumiya

Miki Kaoru

Juri Asugawa

Nanami Kiryuu [Mentioned]

While I'm sure the majority of you understand the honorifics used here perfectly well, I'm still going to give you all a quick glossary. Expect this any time a new word is introduced.

-san : Default honorific. Basically Mr., Ms., etc.

-sama : Lord, master, lady, mistress. The difference between Mr. X and His Honor, Mr. X.

-chan : A term of endearment.

-chin : Same as above but with more cutesy tones.

-cchan : Not an actual honorific, but a suffix with the same meaning.

-tan : Babytalk version of -chan. In this case used sarcastically.

--- The Prince, the Witch, and the Princess Chapter -1 [Prelude] ---

The Ohtori Academy campus was gorgeous, as well as huge. It stood at the top of the largest hill in the region, surrounded by a sprawling city. It was practically an island, surrounded by two rivers and an ocean. The north end was dominated by a huge, fenced-in forest. Students were forbidden from entering it. A large track separates it from most of the buildings. The south end was dominated by a huge tower, surrounded by white marble buildings. The entire campus was enclosed in a huge white marble wall. Surrounded by the main building was a delicate greenhouse in the shape of a birdcage.

At the moment our story begins, a high-school junior with brilliantly pink hair and large blue eyes was peering out of a second-floor window. She was both slim and athletically built, and wore a black, military-style jacket with red trim. Under the jacket was a short black tank top and tight red bike shorts. She wore red socks and black-and-white shoes with tiny red bow ties.

"Huh? What's going on down there?" Her attention focused on two figures in front of the closed greenhouse. One was a tall boy with long, wavy green hair. He wore a militaristic uniform in vaguely the same style, however his jacket was mostly white with red and gold trim, as well as a green cord from his right shoulder that was tucked into his jacket, and a green chevron with gold trim on his right sleeve. His pants were the same green, and he wore polished black shoes.

With him was a delicately beautiful girl. Her skin was dusky compared with her classmates, and her hair was a dark purple. It was curled around her head in an odd bun. She wore large round glasses and the girl's uniform – a white blouse with puffball sleeves the size of her head, a teal and white collar with red and yellow tie, and a teal and white sailor skirt. Her outfit was completed with white socks and black maryjanes.

"Oh, is it just a lover's quarrel? They really shouldn't do that in public." The pink-haired girl sighed in annoyance, resting her chin in her hand. Suddenly, the boy's hand shot out, connecting with the purple-haired girl's cheek with a snap audible from where the pink-haired girl stood. "Woah… that's going a little too far." The pink one gasped. The boy grasped the purple-haired girl's wrist, pulling her towards him with the clear intention of hitting her again. Just at that moment, the door to the greenhouse opened. From it emerged two tall girls – where the purple haired one barely came up to the green-haired boy's shoulder, these two could easily look him in the eye.

One had short, slightly-curled red hair, and her skin was as pale as the smaller, purple-haired girl's was dark. Her facial features were obscured by a pair of horn-rimmed, blue-tinted glasses. She wore an outfit marginally similar to the boy's, but where his accents were green, hers were red. Her jacket also had red corset-styled piping from just below her breasts to the innermost curve of her waist, and there were chevrons on each arm, with a line of buttons along the outside of her arm. It was also cut shorter, resting at the tops of her hips rather than just below them. Her pants were the red of her accents, though only a small bit of them were visible above her white thigh-high stiletto boots.

The other had hair so dark a blue that it could almost be called black, and easily reached her ankles, flowing out behind her like a cape at the slightest breeze or movement. She wore a dark green jacket with white chevrons on each side, also cut to accent her hips. Her pants were pure white, and her shoes the same shiny black as the boy's.

They reacted to the threat to the smaller girl instantly, the redhead easily lifting her away from him and the blue-haired one shoving him back at the same instant a red-haired boy grasped his wrist. The red-haired boy was more elegantly dressed, his entire outfit white excepting the blood-red trim.

"Thank goodness…" The pink-haired one gasped, her attention so caught by the exchange she noticed nothing behind her.

"UTENA-SAMA!" A squeal came at the same time a sturdily-built girl with a brown ponytail jumped onto the pink-haired one's back, pinning her to the open windowsill.

"Augh!! Wakaba, you're heavy!" Utena groaned, fighting to keep her balance.

Wakaba lay against her back, legs folded up so that her full weight kept Utena from standing and dislodging her. She giggled into Utena's ear sweetly. "This is for ditching me this morning, you can deal!"

"Okay okay…" Utena sighed, shifting to get slightly more comfortable.

Wakaba looked over Utena's shoulder to see what had kept her so occupied. "Ooh! Saionji-sama is down there!" She squealed into Utena's ear.

"Saionji?" Utena questioned.

"Don't you know about Saionji-sama?" Wakaba questioned. The five by the greenhouse were now spread out, the blue-haired girl standing stubborn guard between Saionji and the delicate girl. The two red-heads were both pretending to ignore the rising feud.

"Ugh, he's famous huh?" Utena sighed, instantly dis-interested. "I recognize that red-head, he's Touga Kiryuu, the student council president."

"Yup, and the guy right next to him is the vice president, Kyouichi Saionji!"

"And the girls?"

"Oh… The red-head who looks like a girl Touga is his sister, Yuuka Kiryuu. She's co-president with him, though some people say she might have more power. Probably just the fancy uniform getting to them." Wakaba considered. "The one with the long blue hair is Kyra Mizuko. She's the girl's ambassador to the council. And the weird one with the round glasses is Anthy Himemiya."

"Anthy Himemiya…" Utena sighed softly.

"Yeah, she's really weird. All she does is take care of the roses, she never talks in class or anything." Wakaba nodded. "Yuuka and Himemiya are in our class for this term."

"Hmm." Utena nodded. "So is Saionji going out with Himemiya or what?"

"No way!" Wakaba gasped in horror. "Someone as awesome as Saionji-sama would _never_ fall for a girl like that! "They're just together because they're both on the student council. Like how Yuuka and Koumiya are always together!"

Utena smirked, getting an idea. "So is he your type, Wakaba?"

Wakaba blushed deeply, pupils shrinking to pinpoints. Suddenly she grinned, hugging Utena tightly. "Wow! You're so cute when you're jealous Utena-sama! Don't worry, you'll always be my true love! You're way cooler than any guy could ever be!"

_---_

_  
_"If it cannot break out of its shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without ever truly being born. Smash the world's shell. For the revolution of the world!"**  
**

**---**

**  
**The student council's balcony looked out over the vast sports fields and towards the dueling forest. It stuck out just above the main building, like a vast tongue from a vaster mouth. Today, an exquisitely set banquet table ran the length of the balcony. There were four members of the council seated on each side of the table, each facing their opposite member.

Closest to the entrance sat Yuuka and Touga Kiryuu. Yuuka sat on the left side of the table, Touga on the right. The red-haired co-presidents leaned across the table, talking quietly but fiercely.

To Yuuka's left sat a young man with dark brown hair, his dark eyes gleaming angrily as he gazed at the green-haired teen beside him. The dark young man wore the fanciest uniform of them all, a deep black jacket with a double row of golden buttons, with all purple accents and pants. His shoes gleamed well enough to put all the others to shame.

To Touga's right, Kyra glared angrily at Saionji as well, her hair gathered into her lap so that not even the gleaming marble floor could dirty it. Anthy sat quietly next to Kyra, staring into the distance with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

To Anthy's right Miki sat, scribbling quickly into his notebook, recording the day's current goings-on. He wore a white jacket with red and gold shoulder decorations. Like most of the council, it was trimmed in red and gold, except for a blue chevron on his right arm. His pants were the same shade of blue.

Across from him was Juri, who coldly regarded Saionji, to her right. Her outfit was nearly identical to Miki's, other than the differently-styled shoulder guards, her pants and chevron were orange, and the chevron was on her left arm instead of her right. Her gleaming shoes had a slight heel to them.

Finally, Yuuka and Touga broke apart, standing in unison. "We who wear the rose seal are all chosen members. You must not forget the most important rule we follow," Touga began.

"Saionji, your treatment of the bride recently is causing us some concern," Yuuka continued.

"Oh, is that so?" Saionji asked, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"Though you are currently engaged to her," Touga continued relentlessly.

"That does not give you the power to treat her as you please." Yuuka added, tilting her head so that her glasses caught the sun's light and completely blanked her eyes out.

"As he pleases..." Kyra, Juri, and Miki sighed out, almost too low to hear.

"Don't abuse the Bride, Saionji."

"The student council exists by the will of the Ends of the World."

"If they learn of this, the consequences shall be dire."

Saionji considered for a moment, then smirked at them all in general. "Mind your own business. The Bride and I are just a happy pair of lovebirds. We don't want you meddling in our affairs."

Miki clicked his stopwatch, still scribbling furiously. "Lovebirds…"

Anthy looked away from them. "For now… I am Saionji-sama's Bride. I will do whatever Saionji-sama tells me to do."

Saionji stood, motioning for Anthy to come to him. Kyra grabbed Anthy's arm before she could rise. Anthy made a quick guesture, and a purple rose in full bloom appeared in Kyra's hand. Kyra nodded slightly, standing and extending the rose to Saionji. "I shall do my best to help you, Himemiya-san." She turned her attention to Saionji. "See you in the forest after class."

Yuudai watched the exchange between Saionji and Kyra with lukewarm amusement, leaning back in his chair. "Mildly boring don't you think Yuu-pyon?" he asked her with a smile.

Yuuka smirked seating herself again and leaning lightly against his shoulder. "Mm, I think it'll be fun to watch Kycchan beat him half to death but all the posturing is boring, Yuu-chin."

"Tell me about it" he said putting an arm around her, lightly rubbing her shoulder. "Not to mention these seats are annoyingly stiff to sit in. You'd think they could shell out for something more comfortable."

"I'd bet your lap is much more comfortable." She agreed, winding her arms around his neck sweetly. As this display effectively distracts Kyra, Anthy slips away to Saionji.

"Nothing stopping you" he pointed out with a smirk, earning a reproachful look from Touga as if to dare them to continue, though Yuudai easily ignored him.

Yuuka giggled, not noticing the look and quickly shifting into his lap. The height boost puts them at the same eye-level.

Yuudai chuckled, shifting to support her. Touga's significantly annoyed at their antics as he trudges on with business.

"The other order of business to tend to is a letter we received from End of the World. There is going to be a new duelist joining the duels," he said.

"Hmm, goody, hope this one can actually fight a real battle." Yuuka chuckled darkly, shifting to trace Yuudai's jawline with a finger.

"No kidding. Since the chia pet over there would be oh so boring to duel" Yuudai agreed, lightly tilting his head as she traced his jaw line.

"Mm-hmm." Yuuka nodded in agreement, finger now moving down his neck since she knows this has to be bugging Touga.

Touga managed not to show his annoyance outwardly. "Yuu-tan, I'm sure the rest of the council would appreciate if you keep your affections to yourselves" he said bluntly.

Yuuka considered sticking her tongue out at him, but instead simply turned so she can face the rest of the council, though she makes no move to get up from Yuudai's lap.

"Such a kill joy..." Yuudai muttered with a soft smirk, earning an annoyed eyeroll from Touga.

"I think he's just jealous he can't bring his girl of the hour." Yuuka teased him lightly.

"Most likely" Yuudai agreed with a smirk.

Touga continued to ignore them at this point. "At any rate, you might want to be on your guard Saionji as we don't know who this new duelist is."

Saionji harrumphed at him. "Is that all?" He grumbled, pulling Anthy against him. She didn't protest the abrupt movement, paying little attention to him.

Yuuka smirked back, shifting a little in his lap to get more comfortable. Kyra smirked at her.

"For now" Touga replied, continuing to ignore the couple next to him.

"Well I would consider it lucky Saionji. If it didn't get interesting soon I was gonna have to kick your rear to get this game a rollin'," Yuudai said with a chuckle

Yuuka giggled, nodding in agreement and watching in amusement Saionji's disdainful look. Saionji turned around, heading towards the elevator.

"Looks like this meeting's almost concluded, Mr. President." Yuuka remarked.

"Looks like it to me" Yuudai said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at them. "Well that was the last order of business so yes, the meeting is over," he said.

"Goody. Then I'll see you at the party this weekend." Yuuka said to him sweetly.

"Yes, and do try not to be late or under dressed this time," he said, turning and walking to the elevator.

"Same to you! And don't let Nanami-chan wear a bow bigger than her head!" Yuuka called after him sweetly. Kyra manages to hold back her laughter for a second before practically doubling over in hysterics. Juri covers her mouth and Miki gapes at Yuuka in shock.

Touga twitched slightly at that. "Will try, but you and I both know how Nanami-chan is," he said before the elevator doors closed.

Yuudai chuckled loudly at Yuuka's comment. "Not likely to happen," he said with a chuckle.

Yuuka giggled happily, nodding. "Yeah but one can always hope."

Juri stood, followed a moment later by Miki. "If you'll excuse us, fencing practice is going to begin shortly."

"Too true," he agreed. "No rest for the wicked huh?" Yuudai replied to Juri and Miki with a chuckle. "We should spar sometime, just for shits and gigs."

"With you, sure." Juri shot back with amusement.

Miki chuckled nervously. "No offense, Yuuka-san, Kyra-san, but you're a bit rough."

"Tell me about it," he said with a chuckle. "In more ways than one," Yuudai muttered so only the other two sitting with him heard.

Yuuka giggled. Kyra nodded. "That's all right, that's why we spar with each other!"

"Yeah with paramedics at the ready," Yuudai said with a snort. "Waiting for one of you two to lose a limb one of these days."

Kyra and Yuuka both laughed, Kyra getting up. "I've got soccer so I'll see you later." She headed to the elevator with Juri and Miki.

"Alright, we'll catch you around later then I'm sure," Yuudai said with a smile.


End file.
